Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is the Kingdom where most of the Mario games take place in. Game appearances ''Erased Memories'' The Mushroom Kingdom is the meeting planet for "Steve", "Zelda", Link, Samus, Roll, Luigi, Daisy Woman, Megaman, "Curb", and Starfy. Toads have no memory of what happened. ''Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty The Mushroom Kingdom appears as the final stage in the Wii platformer game Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty. It is a large kingdom and this is where King Koopa chose to take over himself and set up his base of operations. Here he holds the King and Queen as well as Baby Peach and Baby Daisy hostage. The Kingdom is flooded with Goombas, Paratroopas, Koopa Troopas, Hammer Bros., Dry Bones, Piranha Plants and Boomerang Bros. The area has five levels. *'Level 1''' - Mushroom Village *'Level 2' - Mushroom City *'Level 3' - Mushroom Bridge *'Level 4' - Toad Town *'Level 5' - The Final Showdown ''Kingdom Hearts'' In KH: A New Beginning, Mushroom Kingdom is Luigi's homeworld, and the place where he meets up with May. Link goes to Mushroom Kingdom only once with Sora, and this is where he finds Baby Peach, who was turned into a infant by Bowser and the Heartless. You also fight Waluigi in this world, as a boss battle. Link manages to defeat Waluigi and when he refuses to tell Link where Bowser and Ganondorf are, Link kills Waluigi. Mario is the ruler of this world, alongside Princess Peach, the apparent Princess of Heart of that world. The world will return in Kingdom Hearts II: The Adventure Continues. ''Gradient Hue'' Mushroom Kingdom is a world in Gradient Hue and the homeworld of Mario. As far as story goes, Gradient comes out of the wormhole and sees a lost Yoshi. Gradient guides it back to town, warding off Koopa Troop forces. At the town, Mario and Gradient become friends, but then the town is attacked by Bowser. Mario tells Gradient to get to the castle vault, so he does, whilst running away from a Koopa Klown Kar. At the vault, Gradient activates a doll named Geno, who drives off Bowser. The party members for this world are: *Mario *Luigi *Mallow *Geno *Yoshi *Toad *Kooper After beating Bowser and Super Bowser, a wormhole appears and Gradient gets a Halfcharm. Super Mario Bros. Vita The Mushroom Kingdom is the first world in this game. There are three castles in this world, one airship, one tank area, and ten levels. The World Boss will be Bowser. Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought Despite the name, Mushroom Kingdom barely appears in this game. It is only in world 1 and in the ending. In Super Princess Peach: Mushroom Kingdom's Drought, Mushroom Kingdom has a severe water loss and Peach finds out it is because the Goombas are stealing the water supply. Peach chases down the Goombas to get the water supply back. Gallery 640px-SM64 CG Peachscastle.png|Peach's Castle Chateau de peach.jpg|Peach's castle Chateau de Peach.png|NSMBW Peach's Castle Category:Locations Category:Diaper Duty Series Category:Worlds Category:Hometowns Category:Super Mario Exploit Category:Super Mario 3D World Category:Mario Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendoverse Locations Category:Countries Category:Areas Category:Mario Series